Always Wear Underwear on your Head
by James-and-Lily0290
Summary: AU Fred and George are just well, Fred and George. Thats one thing you can't change. Follow them throughout their Hogwarts years and beyond with Lee Jordan, and Gemma Potter, Harry's long lost sister. The rating will probably go up later.


It was another rainy Sunday afternoon at the Burrow. Mr. Weasley had, had to run to the office to finish up some work. Mrs.Weasley was in the kitchen, as usual, cooking up another delicious artery clogging meal. Nine year old Ron and eight year old Ginny were up in Ron's room playing with some strange muggle toy, that looked like a dog and barked like one, that their dad had brought home from work. Percy was up in his room reading a book about the Ministry of Magic. Bill and Charlie were visiting the burrow for the summer. Bill had gone to Diagon Alley and Charlie had left to go visit a friend. The two eleven year olds Fred and George were in the living room trying to think of another prank to play on Percy, their favorite victim. 

"I-am-shocked,"Fred said with a blank look on his freckle covered face.

"Why is that?" George asked. The freckles on his face were identical to Fred's. Well just about everything of George's was identical to Fred seeing as the two of them were twins. They shared the same face features, red hair, eyes, height, body type, they even had identical personalities. Lets face it they were two heads on one body.

"I can't think of any pranks to pull on Percy,and that disturbs me,"Fred replied," I never thought I would see the day that I couldn't think of a prank to pull on 'im."

"I can't think of any either, I feel like I've betrayed myself."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with us today?"

"I don-," George started but was cut of by an owl flying into the room through a nearby open window. It was carrying three letters. George took the letters from the owl. One was addressed to Percy, one to him and one to Fred. Each of the letters bore the Hogwarts seal on the back.

"I think its our Hogwarts letters Fred!" George cried happily. The two of them couldn't wait to start school. Most of their conversations were about Hogwarts recently. They had asked their parents dozens and dozens of questions about Hogwarts but every time Mr. and Mrs.Weasly had replied "You'll find out soon enough."

Fred immediately jumped up from his seat the couch and the two opened their letters together.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

"YES!" exclaimed Fred,"it's about time!"

"Mum, Mum! Come here!" They called at the same time.

"What is it dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as she looked down at the letters they were holding in their hands,"Oh! You've gotten your letters, we'll go shopping tomorrow in Diagon Alley with Percy!" She picked up Percy's letter from the table and went upstairs to give it to him.

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. They couldn't wait. They were going to cause the most chaos Hogwarts had seen since the Marauders had gone to school there.

* * *

Percy awoke to two pairs of hands shaking him back and forth violently, he looked up and saw the faces of his brothers Fred and George.

"Time to wakie-uppie Perc," George said happily.

"Yeah, Mums making breakfast right now. She said we have to get to Diagon Alley quickly before it starts to get crowded," Fred said shoving his brother once more.

"Ok, ok I'm getting up, but don't ever wake me up like that again!" Percy said angrily while rubbing his sleepy eyes with his fists.

"Well hurry," George said, "or we might do something worse to wake you up next time," Fred finished for his brother.

The twins left the room, and headed back to the kitchen to eat.

* * *

A tall, thin girl with dark red hair and startlingly green eyes sat in the living room in her house waiting for her, I suppose you would call foster mother, Alison. The girl much resembled her mother.

"Gemma? Are you ready to go get your school things?" A womans voice called from behind the girl.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Gemma said excitedly. Gemma was starting her first year at Hogwarts, she couldn't wait she had always loved the idea of going to school in a enormous castle. Not too far from now she would be boarding the Hogwarts Express.

Alison Bates had two other daughters, Brianna and Heather. Both of them were younger than her, but Gemma got along fairly well with the two of them, but she could never call them family. Not ever. Her mom and dad had died to save her and her brother. She had seen it all happen. She had seen her mother die and almost her little brother, Harry. Her brother. Her brother who she hadn't seen since she was 3 years old.

When "he" had come her mother had hidden her in the closet of the bedroom. She didn't have time to hide Harry or herself. She had been wandless and unable to fight him off. When Gemma had seen Lord Voldemort going towards Harry after having finished her mother she couldn't help letting the tears poor, from grief and the fact that after he finished off Harry she'd be next. But alas Harry survived and the Dark Lord was gone. Gemma had been to scared to leave the closet until she saw the familiar faces of her god-father, Sirius Black, and her parents other good friend Remus Lupin. They had come with an older man who was very tall and had a long silvery beard.

Her brother had been taken to live with their aunt Petunia and had no idea that he had ever had a sister. She on the other hand was taken to live with a good friend of her mothers, Alison. Eight years had passed since then, but she still found it hard to talk about her parents without crying. It had been horrible. Watching her mother die like that, hearing her father die. Not being able to do anything about it.

Gemma stepped over by the fire next to Heather and Brianna. Brianna stepped into the fire through her floo powder down to the fire as she said "Diagon Alley." After Brianna had disappeared Heather did the same thing as did Gemma.

When Gemma looked up she looked up and found herself inside of Flourish and Blotts, a book store in Diagon Alley. In front of her were Heather and Brianna. She climbed out of the fireplace and as soon as Alison arrived they went and got all of the books that she would need for school that year.

As they left the shop Gemma saw two tall twin brothers who looked around her age wearing identical grins. She looked at them for a few moments wondering what they were grinning about. Just as she was about to look away the two turned their heads toward her and waved. She smiled and waved back. _They seemed nice..._

* * *

Mrs. Weasley, George, Fred and Percy had just arrived at Diagon Alley. Fred and George had begged their mother to let them do side-along apparation with her, after several minutes of begging Mrs. Weasley gave in.

The four of them walked down the already crowded street towards Madame Malkins Robes for Every Occasion. Fred and George couldn't help but smile, they were excited about school for the first time in their lives. As they were walking with huge grins plastered on there face both of them noticed a redheaded girl staring blankly over at them by Flourish and Blotts. They both waved at her, still smiling, and to their surprise she smiled at them and waved back.

As they entered Ollivander's wand shop they saw the same girl who had red hair even darker than theirs.

"Hello," the twins said at the same time.

"Oh, Hi," the red head said with a smile on her face.

"Your the girl who was staring at us," Fred said, making the girl blush.

"I was wondering what you were smiling about," the girl said, neither George nor Fred had ever seen someone turn so red before.

"We're just happy to be here," George replied.

"Oh," she said,"me too, I can't wait until school starts. Oh and I'm Gemma Potter by the way."

"I'm Fred," Fred said.

"And I'm George," George followed quickly.

"Nice to meet you Gemma," they said together.

"Likewise," Gemma said extending a hand.

Both boys shook it.

"Ah here we are, Ms. Potter, why don't and t you try this one," the man said, Fred and George assumed that he must be Mr. Ollivander.

Gemma took the wand out of his hand gave it a wave and a few sparks shot out.

"I think this is the one," Ollivander said.

She paid him, said goodbye to the boys and left the shop with two other girls who looked a few years younger than her, and a woman who looked like she was in her late twenties following behind her.

**(A/N: I hope you liked it! should I continue? Please Review. Constructive criticism welcome and appreciated!)  
**


End file.
